


Autographs

by badgertrout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I don’t usually sleep with fans, but with you I might make an exception”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autographs

**Author's Note:**

> I saw people talking on Tumblr about Michiru investigating (stalking) Haruka before their meeting, and that inspired me to write this fic.

There was a loud crash, followed by cursing. Haruka lay on the bedroom floor with several boxes on top of her. The contents of the closet had fallen out as soon as Haruka had opened the door. She got up slowly, rubbing her aching backside.

Most of the boxes on the floor belonged to Michiru. Haruka wasn’t sure what was in them, since she had only seen them briefly when they had moved in. Haruka started to pick up the boxes one by one, peeking into them while putting them back into the closet.

Pictures of Michiru as a child. Jewellery that Michiru would never wear in public these days. Miscellaneous decorative objects that didn’t fit the current design. A few books. A pair of shoes. Nothing too surprising like a human skull or murder weapons. Of course Haruka wasn’t expecting that, she was just a little disappointed that she didn’t find out anything new about her girlfriend.

Finally Haruka had put back all of the boxes, except for one. It had previously been on the top shelf, hidden behind other things. It was a round, blue box, which was decorated with small golden stars.

 _Michiru doesn’t seem like the type of person who decorated things with stickers_ , Haruka thought as she leaned down to pick up the box. She opened the lid and peeked inside. The box was full of articles and pictures cut from magazines. Haruka sat down on the bed to take a better look. After picking up a few of the pictures, she noticed a common factor in them; each of the pictures and articles were about Haruka.

Soon the contents of the box were spread on the bed as Haruka went through them. The racer was aware that Michiru had done some “investigating” before their meeting, but Haruka hadn’t known that she had been this obsessed. Some of the pictures had little comments that Michiru had written. They were mostly about Haruka’s good looks or bad clothing choices. As Haruka went through the pictures and articles, she noticed that Michiru had an old photo of her that had never been released anywhere. Yet somehow Michiru had it, and she had even drawn little hearts around Haruka’s face. The door of the bedroom opened, but Haruka was too concentrated on looking at the picture to even notice.

“Did you find it?” Michiru asked as she stepped into the room. Haruka’s head shot up, and she looked like she had been caught robbing a bank.

“Wait… Where did you get that?” Michiru gasped as she noticed the picture in Haruka’s hand. She paled when she noticed the rest of the pictures spread on the bed. Haruka could only open and close her mouth a few times until she made a decision; she would somehow turn this situation to her advantage.

“So. You’re a fan, then?” Haruka asked, putting on her most arrogant grin.

“Just… Let’s put these away,” Michiru mumbled and started to quickly put the things back into the box. Haruka leaned back and reached to take something from the drawer of the bedside table. Meanwhile, Michiru had put everything back into the box, and was now closing the closet after putting the box away. Haruka walked over to her.

“You weren’t meant to see that,” the violinist said as she felt Haruka’s hot breath against her neck.

“It’s all right,” Haruka said, grabbing Michiru’s shoulders and spinning her around to face her, “I don’t mind.” Michiru was just about to answer when she heard a small pop. Haruka had a marker in her hand, and with the other one she pulled down the neckline of her girlfriend’s shirt. Before Michiru had even realised what was happening, her left breast had been signed by Haruka Tenoh.

“You know, I don’t usually sleep with fans, but with you I might make an exception,” Haruka said with a smirk on her lips. Michiru could only respond by walking over to the bed, picking up a pillow and throwing it straight at Haruka’s face.

* * *

 

“You know, you’re going to help me wash these things off of me,” Michiru stated, not even giving Haruka a chance to say no. Haruka just nodded, and continued to place small kisses along Michiru’s collarbone.

“Just one more? There’s still room on your shoulder,” the blonde murmured against the soft skin. Michiru just smiled, shaking her head.

“All right. Would you please sign my shoulder, Tenoh-san?” she asked teasingly and turned around to lie on her stomach. Haruka picked up the marker and wrote her name on Michiru’s shoulder, the one part of the woman’s body that wasn’t covered in Haruka’s autographs. Once the racer was done, she sat up to admire her work. Michiru too sat up and kissed Haruka gently.

“Thank you. Now, shall we go to the shower and try to wash this off?” the violinist asked and took the marker from Haruka, placing it on the bedside table.

“Why can’t you just leave them?” Haruka asked, her face buried in Michiru’s hair.

“Well, as much as I’d like for the whole world to know that I slept with Haruka Tenoh, I still think I need to wash this off,” Michiru explained and got up, dragging Haruka with her to the shower.


End file.
